


If I Could Trade Her Life For Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is the new Miraculous Guardian, Angst, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth is Still at Large, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Murder, Nightmares, Not Proofread, Other, ill go back and edit this later, it’s ever mentioned but it’s implied, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Paris’s beloved hero Ladybug, has been killed. Adrien is left to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	If I Could Trade Her Life For Mine

_“Do you love me, Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked. He smiled softly. Pulling her into an embrace, he replied, “I do, Ladybug. I love you more than anything.”_

_Ladybug’s eyes widen, her hands gripping on his face harshly. “Then why didn’t you protect me, Chat Noir? You’re supposed to be my partner. You’re supposed to protect me. You’re supposed to have my back.”_

_Chat Noir began crying. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. I’m sorry I didn’t arrive on time. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” She just laughed at his face._

_“You have failed, Adrien. And now Paris will have to pay for YOUR mistakes!”_

Adrien woke up in a cold sweat. He was having those nightmares again. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A young, aspiring fashion designer. She was such a sweet and caring girl, loved by a lot of people.

And now... she was gone.

Just only a few days ago, Ladybug had been killed in a one-on-one battle with Hawk Moth. The older man had taken it too far and it resulted in the young girl’s death. 

Not wanting to deal with the consequences, Hawk Moth- who Adrien now realized was actually his damned father, had went into hiding. Natalie had went with him, giving Adrien the idea that she had been helping him the entire time. 

He couldn’t help but hate both of them for taking away something so precious to Paris.

When he had found Tikki frantically roaming around, she had explained to him that Ladybug had used the last of her strength to rip off the earrings and throw them as far as she could before her body completely gave out. The old Ladybug wouldn’t be able to save them anymore, and Adrien would have to search for another.

He hated the idea of a new Ladybug. Nobody could replace the one they had, but his father has yet to be arrested and could possibly attack again.

Adrien would have to start his search soon.

They had a funeral for her. A private, small funeral.

Of course, Adrien attended. And of course, all of her former classmates and teachers were there, too.

It was quiet. It was quiet all over Paris, really. Nobody wanted to do or say anything after the tragedy that had happened.

Ms. Bustier’s class was absolutely devastated, and for once, Chloe had nothing to say.

Everyone knew Chloe adored Ladybug more than anything. She was the reason Chloe even tried becoming a nicer person. 

After her identity had been exposed, Chloe swore that nothing would change. She would still work on herself to being a better person. For Ladybug, for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and for herself. She was grateful she was even allowed to attend, knowing she used to be so awful to the baker girl. Chloe’s father had paid for the expenses, wanting to at least ease the grieving parents in someway.

Alya Césaire, Marinette’s best friend. She had always wanted to uncover the identity of her idol Ladybug, but she never wanted to find out like this. Alya nearly shut down her blog because she just couldn’t see a reason to keep it up anymore. Nino had convinced her to leave it up as an archive, so this part of Ladybug could still be kept alive. Alya agreed.

Adrien considered both Alya and Chloe as future candidates for the new Ladybug, but figured they’d refuse to out of respect for Marinette. 

He was correct. As Chat Noir, he appeared at Alya’s window, begging her to take the earrings. She flat out refused, saying she felt like she was replacing Marinette, and that her heart couldn’t take it. 

Chloe was no different. In fact, she didn’t even ask about the Bee Miraculous, like she usually did. Chloe had no interest in being a hero anymore.

Desperate, he even entertained the thought of bringing back Mister Bug, since he wasn’t sure if he knew anyone who was willing to take on Ladybug’s responsibilities.

Rose was too soft. Juleka was too shy. Mylène was too scared. Alix? She was just too reckless. He didn’t want to lose anyone else.

Tikki then suggested Kagami, and Plagg agreed. She’s fierce and strong, but she’s also incredibly stubborn. Even so, Kagami may be their only option left.

Fine. Kagami it is, then. Adrien will ask her about it tomorrow. Not as Chat Noir, but as himself. Maybe having the new Ladybug know about his identity will help this time.

Kagami glared at him. “No.” 

“Kagami, please.” Adrien was not above begging, again. She had to be the one to do this. He will get on his hands and knees if it got her to agree.

The Japanese girl looked crestfallen. “I can’t, Adrien. After that whole incident with Hawk Moth, my mother is even more protective. I have a strict curfew I must follow. You have to ask someone else.”

“There is no one else, Kagami. You are our only hope. Ladybug’s kwami was the one who recommended you.”

“Is...is that so?” She asked, shocked. Adrien nodded. “She really wants to meet you, Kagami.”

Sighing, Kagami reluctantly agreed. “Okay, Adrien. I’ll do it.”

Taking the box from his hands, Kagami opened it. The ladybug kwami appeared before her.

“Hello, Kagami. I’m so happy you accepted the offer.” Tikki said. “To transform, you say, ‘Tikki, spots on!’ Not too hard, right?” She teased.

Kagami hummed. “We have work to do. Tikki, spots on.”

A crowd formed around the Eiffel Tower. There were rumors of a possible new Ladybug, but nobody knew what to believe.

“Hello, all of Paris.” Akane had greeted, walking out from the shadows. Chat Noir was right beside her.

She was met with silence. Clearing her throat, Akane spoke up again. “I know you may not like the idea of a new Ladybug. I don’t like it either.” Her voice was starting to crack, giving away her true feelings. She really, really didn’t want to do this. But Marinette will get her justice. She deserved that, at least.

“Hawk Moth is still at large. You are all at risk of being akumatized. Until he is imprisoned, you will have to put up with me for now.” 

Silence.

. . .

Akane huffed out. “I swear on my life, I will bring you all justice! Not just for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but to all the people who were victimized by this wicked man! I will not stop until he is behind bars, you have my word!”

“We have confirmed that he is indeed Gabriel Agreste, the world known fashion designer. He is actively being hunted as we speak, and if it comes down to it, we may have to bring back former heroes.”

_Rena Rouge. Carapace. Queen Bee. Viperion. Please, if you’re listening, help us avenge Ladybug. That is all I ask of you._

“I am Akane, the new Ladybug of Paris! With your help, we will bring justice to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

The crowd cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> reading through this again, i kinda cringed at it. but i didn’t sit down and write this for hours just to NOT publish it. i will bite the bullet and do so. 
> 
> hopefully my writing gets better. this is just practice after all.
> 
> regardless, i hope you can still enjoy it 💖


End file.
